theshadeorgfandomcom-20200214-history
Amir
Amir 'was a houseguest and the 3rd place finisher, 2nd runner-up of House of Shade: Season 8. He later returned as a favorite and won House of Shade: Season 12. He later returned as a housemate in International House of Shade: France where he finished as runner up. Bio Amir is cute House of Shade: Time Travel AMIR WAS ROBBED Competition History Voting History House of Shade: Fans vs Favorites Amir returned to the House of Shade series as 1 out of 10 favorites during season 12. Amir went on to win his first HoH of the season during week 3, where he later chose to name Eva and Samuel as initial nominees for eviction. After Samuel won a double Power of Veto, he chose to use it to save both himself and Eva, causing Amir to have to make 2 replacement nominations, where he chose Joe and Kara. Joe was later evicted by a vote of 12 to 1. During week 4, Amir had his vote canceled alongside Amanda, Samuel and Trent by Steffen after he won the Lip Sync challenge previously during the week. Competition History Voting History International House of Shade: France Amir entered the house as one of 16 housemates on day 1. Things remained quiet for Amir during the first few weeks of the series, and it wasn't until the 4th week that Amir finally found himself nominated by the house to face eviction. Amir sat on the block next to Drew, Pippa Crosby and Sydney H. as they faced the public vote to save. Amir walked away from the night safe, receiving a third of the votes to save, making him the most saved housemate of the night, while Sydney was evicted. During Week 5, while the housemates were thought to be competing for a mystery key, the VL decided to name Amir as their favorite housemate, and granted him the actual key for the week, allowing him to making the sole nominations for the week, however to earn that power, he would need to stage a Fake Walk out from the season. After an Emmy worthy performance, Amir successfully fooled the house and staged the walk out, thus ensuring sole nominations. Amir decided to use his sole nomination powers to nominate Brian, Dom and Drew for eviction. Once his nominations were revealed, Amir re-entered the house to reveal that he had actually not quit the game, and was still in it to win the season. After his sole nominations, 4 intruders entered the game, preparing to evict one of the current housemates in the season, and after failing to win the immunity challenge, Amir found himself subject to the intruder eviction, however he was able to survive unscathed. After the intruders had evicted Seamus, Amir and the other original housemates had the ability to vote one of the intruders out of the season, while Amir and his alliance tried to evict Ricky G., they were in the minority and Kaleigh was evicted instead. After the second eviction of the week, Amir found himself nominated next to alliance mate Nicolas and rival Samantha G. in the house nominations. While Amir was able to survive, his friend Nicolas was evicted in a close vote against Samantha. After losing Nicolas, Amir managed to survive the house nominations, and his alliance with Ruthie and Ashley S. managed to dismantle the opposing side of the house as Samantha and Dom were taken out, however, after failing to nominate during Week 8 alongside Ashley Sarah, Amir saw his alliance with Ruthie and Ashley Sarah get nominated for eviction together, resulting in Ashley Sarah's eviction. Down to only one ally in Ruthie, Amir knew he had to win immunity to make it to the finale, and after an arduous 8 hours, Amir secured the finale pass in Week 9, earning himself a spot in the finale and a 1 in 4 shot in winning the series. Upon entering the finale with Drew, Pippa and Ruthie, Amir emerged as a contender to win the season, and seeing that, his alliance with Ruthie decided to campaign to the public for Amir to win the season over Pippa and Drew. Despite a very close battle, Amir accumulated 42% of the public vote to win, however that was not enough to defeat eventual winner Pippa who had accumulated 45.7% of the public vote to win. Amir thus ended the season in 2nd place and was named the Runner Up of the French Series, beating Drew and Ruthie in the process. Competition History Nomination History } | - | - |- | Drew Quinn | Quinn |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 2 | | - | - |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 3 | Quinn Sydney | Brian Quinn | - |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 4 | Drew Pippa | Brian Dom Drew Samantha | |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 5 | Brian Dom Drew | | style="background:#90DDEE" |''Fake Walk'' |- | rowspan="4" style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 6 | | - | |- | style="background:#99FF99"|Ricky | | - |- | Dom Samantha | Brian Dom Drew Ricky Samantha | |- | colspan="2" style="background-color:#C0C0C0;" | No Nominations | - |- | rowspan="2" style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 7 | | - | - |- | Dom Pippa | Dom | - |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 8 | '''Amir Amir | Amir Amir | - |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 9 | colspan="2" style="background-color:#C0C0C0;" | No Nominations | style="background-color:#FFD700;" |''Immune'' |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 10 | colspan="2" style="background-color:#C0C0C0;" | No Nominations | style="background-color:#D1E8EF;" | Runner-Up |} Category:3rd Place Category:Winner Category:HOS8 Houseguest [[Category:HOS12 Hous